Kiss the Chef
by TheSweetestThing
Summary: Stella finally gives in to Shannon's requests for more cooking. Another in the "Thank God for Mojo" series - bit of a filler story, very tame. I'm sorry I deserted this fandom! Set a couple of weeks after TGFM (pls read first). Femslash. Please R&R!


A/N: So uh…I have some apologies to make.

Firstly, for deserting this fandom for 2 years. TWO YEARS! That's ridiculous!  
Secondly, I'm sorry I didn't post anything more in this series. I had lovely readers supporting me and I didn't publish again.  
Thirdly, and this is possibly the biggest and worst thing I have to apologise for, I actually had this written by the end of November. In 2010. Feel free to slap me if you like it and want to strangle me for keeping it locked up in a notebook.  
Oh, and I have two others written around the same time. So I guess that's actually the worst part. Promising more and then leaving 3 stories unpublished.

They're probably rubbish (though I quite like them) but I'll let you be the judge. That is, if the few loyal Shannon / Stella shippers are even still visiting! I know the show has gone but surely our work will keep the love alive! I might even write something new. You never know!

Anywho, on with the show. Love to all of my magnificent reviewers and fellow writers.

This is another from the "Thank God for Mojo" series. It takes place maybe a few weeks after "Losing Control" – a wild guess of course and it's my own AU!

Disclaimer: I don't make any money off this and don't own anything bar the vague story line.

* * *

Stella POV

"Guess what?!" I exclaimed as I burst into the room.

"Jesus Stella, stealth much?" Shannon breathlessly called back after having jumped about a foot in the air.

"Sorry," I gave her a shit-eating grin and continued on, "But guess what?"

"What?" she replied distractedly. I'd interrupted what must have been a riveting magazine about fitness.

"We're going to my place -" I began before being interrupted.

"But I'm comfortable here. Why are you making me stand again after a hard day?" she pouted, finally looking up at me.

"Because." I raised a taunting eyebrow, "I'm cooking for you."

Shannon's eyes lit up and I knew I had a winner, "For me?"

"All for you." I smiled at her reaction. Ever since I'd cooked for her the first night she visited my apartment, she'd been dropping hints for me to get back in the kitchen again.

"What are you cooking?" she asked, dropping her magazine on the coffee table and moving to stand in front of me.

"It's a surprise." I grinned cockily, "Though you'll probably figure it out."

"When are we leaving?" she bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement. I chuckled and hooked my thumbs through her belt loops to bring her hips to mine. She smiled, almost shy at the sudden display of affection.

"We're leaving as soon as you get your gorgeous butt ready." I leered before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Shannon gave me a coy smile and carefully extracted herself from me, slowly drawing away to get ready.

* * *

"Aren't you going to tell me anything at all?" Shannon whined as I drove us to my place.

"No. Sorry…I think you'll have a fair guess when I get started anyway." I smiled.

"Have you been shopping yet?" she asked, knowing that the ingredients would give her a hint.

"Yep." I bit my lip through my ever-present smile before declaring, "You're such a whinger!"

"Shut up." She folded her arms and glared at me.

"At least you're a cute whinger." I conceded, nodding. Shannon poked her tongue out. "That's attractive." I laughed before refocusing on the road.

* * *

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you're cooking?" Shannon asked me, catching me by complete surprise. She was settled at the breakfast bar once more, absolutely enthralled.

"No. But you were a little tired the first time you saw me." I paused, looking up from cutting a carrot. A cheeky grin emerged on my lips, "And you hadn't just about had a bloody orgasm with your first mouthful at that point either."

"Oi!" she laughed, throwing an errant bean at me.

"Well its true." I taunted, "Just about made me come too, when I saw the look on your face."

Shannon shook her head, "Stel, I'm going to kill you."

"And that noise you made!" I bit my lip seductively.

"Ugh!" she covered her face with her hands, embarrassment finally creeping in.

"You're lucky I didn't jump you then and there." I said matter-of-factly, waving my knife in her general direction. She just mumbled something indecipherable under her hands.

I placed the errant knife onto the bench and wiped my hands on a tea-towel before walking around behind my girl. I slid my hands around her waist and buried my face in her neck, kissing the skin I found there softly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, and the tension in her body seemed to melt away. Shannon's hands came down from her face and covered my own around her middle.

"You don't need to be sorry. I just need to get over it." She shook her head.

"I know you're just not used to this." I soothed, "I'm not either." I think that's why I'm teasing you so much."

"So… you won't tease me at all in future?" she asked with an air of innocence.

"Why's that?" I asked cautiously, a hint of a smile in my voice.

"Well." She loosened herself from my grip slightly and shifted around to face me. "I kinda like it. It's your way of flirting."

I pulled away in surprise, a grin on my face from ear to ear. "Shannon, you naughty little shit!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up and kiss me." She smirked through her demand, grabbing my shirt and jerking me forward. I complied eagerly though I was pushed away within a moment. "Now, make me dinner."

"Oh you're in so much trouble, girlie." I laughed, shaking my head as I returned to the task at hand.

"Good. I like trouble." Her eyes flashed dangerously, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

Shannon's exuberance at my cooking skills seemed to have dissipated by the time we sat down on my couch with steaming bowls of Thai curry chicken.

She was, however, threatening me with flirty looks every chance she got, which was driving me crazy.

I settled in and took a bite of chicken, nodded to myself that I hadn't turned the dish inedible with all the distraction.

Shannon on the other hand, took a bite and closed her eyes, "How did I end up with such a good cook for a girlfriend?" she asked, shaking her head in wonder.

"Because I'm awesome." I said simply and she snorted. "All around awesome." I nodded before taking another bite.

"Lucky me."

* * *

A/N: On reflection, I'm not entirely sold on this one. It's a bit…neither here nor there. Maybe that's why I never even typed it up…

Thanks for reading though, if you managed the whole thing. Would love to know what you think – good bad or otherwise.

Promise you, I have one up my sleeve that you're going to enjoy. And it's already typed up. I'll be uploading it in a day or two. A little bit of kink ;)


End file.
